


Casually Stunning

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Embarrassed Conrad, I LOVE CONRAD A LOT, M/M, Manga & Anime, What a handsome man, Yuuri doesn’t know how to react
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Yuuri just discovered a new motivation for returning home and Conrad is to credit.
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 6





	Casually Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1,224
> 
> Coupling: Yuuri/Conrad 
> 
> Warnings: None

Yuuri enjoyed returning to his home country for many reasons: getting to see his family and friends he missed during his periods away being one. Sleeping in his own bed, eating his mothers food, and living in familiar comforts all were greatly looked forward to, too. 

But there was one particular reason that stood out from the rest. From a broad point of view it did not fit in with the other nostalgic, warm reasons. Yet he found it to be one of the most prominent persuasions why his trips home were so eagerly anticipated. 

When home and accompanied by his usual crew of attendants, Conrad wore clothes different from his usual attire. In his head it sounded utterly petty and ridiculous. But it was important all the same. 

In Shin Makoku, one could recognize Conrad by the familiar brown uniform he was always wearing. The only time he wasn't was at night, and Yuuri had only been witness to that a few occasions. The nights he spent in the soldiers room usually were by himself as the other was out on patrol or fulfilling other similar duties. And in the morning he was up way before Yuuri. If he didn't sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, he would've never known Conrad had ever slept beside him. 

But his country on earth was different. He and Conrad both knew that a soldier's uniform would not fit into modern Japan very well. One accepted it a lot easier than the other. Although he wore the clothes with a gracious willingness, Yuuri knew the other preferred his usual uniform. 

Naturally anyone would feel slightly uncomfortable adorning something completely outside of the normal. But Yuuri found it puzzling, for Conrad looked incredibly good in casual attire. 

This puzzlement only increased during their most recent visit to Japan. He had returned home with Conrad, as the devoted guard never was away from Yuuri for more than a few hours anymore. 

Dripping wet, the two stood up from the small bathtub which was seemingly permanently filled with water. Yuuri tried to avoid thinking of the possibility of arriving back home when Shouri was in the midst of a bath. 

"Yuuri, is that you?" Came a familiar female voice, muffled by the closed screen. The door was slid open and Jennifer Shibuya stood there, clad in her usual apron and smile. "I knew I heard you arrive! And how nice of you to bring Conrad with you!" 

Conrad smiled politely. "Hello again, Miko-san." 

"Come now, Conrad, call me Jennifer," she gushes, sweeping up to her son. "How are things in Shin Makoku? I take it you're being a good king, hm?" She gasps suddenly, her moods switching as fast as lightning. "Don't tell me you've returned because something is wrong?" 

Yuuri waves his arms wildly. "No! Everything is fine! I just wanted to return home, that's all." 

Jennifer's smile was back as quickly as it had gone, and accompanied by a crushing hug to her son. "Aww you're so kind, Yuu-chan! It makes your mama's heart happy." 

Yuuri pats his mothers arm with a nervous chuckle, casting a glance to Conrad who was watching the scene with open amusement. _My knight in shining armor, always happy to save me... ___

__After Yuuri was released from his mothers clutches, Conrad and Yuuri began to strip the outer layers of their wet clothes and dry themselves with towels._ _

__"Oh, that reminds me," Jennifer said as she was taking their wet clothes to dry. "Sho-chan is out on a business trip so a lot of the clothes you normally wear, Conrad, might not be available." She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm very sorry."_ _

__Conrad didn't seem disturbed in the least. "Not to worry, I'll be happy with anything you generously lend me."_ _

__"You're such a good sport," she sighed, looking up at the other in admiration. "I'm glad my Yuu-chan has you to watch over him while I can't."_ _

__Yuuri flushed, turning a delicate shade of pink. "Mom, don't say such embarrassing things! He isn't a babysitter and I'm not a 7 year old kid."_ _

__Conrad just laughed, setting a hand on Yuuri's shoulder who glowered at him. "The pleasure is all mine."_ _

__They finish drying off and Yuuri goes to his room to change while Jennifer leads Conrad to Shouri's room to find him some clothes._ _

__"Come over to my room when you're finished," Yuuri says to Conrad, who nods in response._ _

__With a tremendous sigh, Yuuri launches himself onto his bed. There was nothing quite like his own bed and wearing his own clothes. He got tired of wearing his school uniform everyday. It was comfortable, but rather stiff sometimes. Plus he missed his colorful clothes._ _

__Wait a minute, he was the king! Surely he had the power to change that! He face palmed his forehead. What an idiot he was. He made a mental note to speak to Gunther when he got back._ Good job utilizing your power, Yuuri. ___

__He was alerted to someone's presence by the squeak of the door. Without sitting up to look, Yuuri knew it wasn't his mother by the heavy footsteps. He smiles._ _

__"That took awhile," he said, hoisting himself up into a sit. "What took you so-" Whatever he was about to say falls flat to the floor, his jaw with it. Looking unnaturally sheepish, Conrad was standing framed in the doorway. He was wearing a simple dark maroon v-neck that was very obviously too small, for it hugged his biceps and chest snuggly. Paired with it was a black hat, some of his brown hair slipping out from under it. Equally black jeans were neither too tight nor too baggy and overall complimented his long legs very nicely._ _

__It was so casual yet completely and utterly stunning. The red and the black color's with Conrad's tan skin— Yuuri felt his face blossoming hotly._ _

__"Miko-san said she wanted to try something new on me..." He says nervously, scratching the back of his head. The bottom of his shirt rode up, exposing just a little sliver of hardened stomach. "I'm not quite sure what the purpose of the hat is, but..." He finally makes eye contact with Yuuri and the other is able to see an expression he had never seen him carry before: uncertain bashfullness. "What do you think?"_ _

__Yuuri didn't even know what to say. He felt incapable of human speech. Everything about the situation was blowing all possible responses away. What did he think?_ What did he think? _Some of the things he thought shouldn't be said allowed... Oh boy was his face was_ hot. _Why did Conrad look like he was uncomfortable in his own skin? Did he not know the power he currently possessed?_ I think if he asked me to I would jump off a cliff right now. _He really needed to say thank you to his mom later.__

__He finally became aware that he was just staring at Conrad with his mouth hanging open, which was probably not helping. Indeed, the other was beginning to shift back and forth between his legs nervously. It was absolutely adorable._ _

__Yuuri clears his throat, willing some thought, anything, to come out normally._ _

__"I think we're going to be making a lot more trips back home from now on."_ _


End file.
